Revenge
by jazu10501
Summary: RE-ESCRITURA Anya y Aleksandra son las primeras personas que fueron convertidas en vampiros por los originales, esta es la historia sobre como su vida fue destrozada hace dos siglos por Katherine Pierce, es la historia sobre como buscan venganza y tienen un pasado con todos los personajes. Historia Elijah/OC/Klaus y tambien OC/?, aun no decido con quien.


**Yo no poseo The Vampire Diaries solo a mis OC Anya y Aleksandra.**

**Esta es la reescritura, pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en subir capítulos pero ya estoy de vuelta. En este capitulo no cambie mucho las cosas, solo mejores algunas líneas y agregue un par mas.**

**la idea de las parejas en la historia es:**

**Elías / Anya / Klaus**

**Aleksandra/? aun no se con quien emparejarla pero lo mas probable es que sea con Matt o tal vez con alguiewn mas, mis opciones son Kol o Matt.**

**visiten mi Polyvore (enlace en mi perfil) ahi publicare lo atuendos que utilizaran Anya y Aleksandra.**

**realmente espero que dejen comentarios sobre como va el rumbo de la historias ya que tomare en cuenta sus opiniones y sus criticas son mas que bienvenidas, las criticas te impulsan a mejorar y espero eso gracias.**

**Me imagino a mis OC:**

**Anya DE como una Lindsay Ellingson**

**Aleksandra como a Gabriella Wilde.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**PRESENTACION**

Anya y Aleksandra Kuznetsov son hermanas, fueron las primeras personas en ser convertidas en vampiros.

Anya tenia 20 años y Aleksandra 17 años, conocieron a los Mikaelson cuando se mudaron ahi, solo que las hermanas Kuznetsov vivian en lo que se podria decir una mansion, su familia era adinerada, muy adinerada asi que eso les permitia tener un estilo de vida lujoso y se mudaron al mismo pueblo, pero claro ellos vivian en las afueras de ese pueblo, en una hermosa casa.

Anya es la personificacion de la belleza, cautivo a todo el mundo, especialmente a ciertos Mikaelson, Anya era una buena persona, era dulce y amable, cosa que hizo que los dos muchachos se enamoraran de ella, pero claro tenia que existir Tatia, antes de la llegada de Anya, Tatia era la muchacha a seguir, la persona a la que todos los hombres seguian, incluidos Elijah y Klaus, cuando Anya conocio a Tatia se dio cuenta de que era una perra manipuladora, para todos era perfecta, pero ella vio la verdad, Tatia era alguien que manipula a las personas a su antojo.

Aleksandra es la chica enamoradiza, en el exterior puede parecer engreida, lo es un poco, pero la verdad es que es muy dulce cuando la conoces, nunca se lleva bien con Rebeca, es mas odia a Rebeca, Rebeca cree que Anya manipula a sus hermanos y Aleksandra defendia a su hermana.

Fueron convertidas porque se enfermaron gravemente y los Mikaelson, las convirtieron, fueron las primeras a quienes convirtieron, nunca supieron de quien era la sangre con la que se convirtieron.

Cuando los Mikaelson se fueron, Elijah y Klaus trataron de convencer a Anya que se fuera con ellos, ella no acepto, ella nunca supo si estaba realmente enamorada de alguno de los dos.

Lo que pasa con Anya esque no cree en el amor en si, no cree que te puedes enamorar hasta dar la vida por alguien mas, ella dudo sobre sus creencias al tiempo de conocer a Elijah y a Klaus, y cuando le ofrecieron irse con ellos ella no acepto, temia descubrir que estaba enamorada, asi que se quedo.

Basta decir que Elijah y Klaus quedaron destrozados por Anya, la amaban, nuna la olvidaron, mil años y seguía en sus corazones, lo de Tatia era un espejismo. Ellos nunca supieron que en la epoca en que se "enamoraron" de Katherina, Anya los observo y quedo destrozada por decirlo, con los años ella analizo su decision y se arrepintio, llego a pensar que si estaba enamorada, pero se sentia destrozada al verlos compartir con Katherina, la perra que ironicamente se ve igual que Tatia. se fueron, se fueron porque no querian toparse con ellos. Algo habia cambiado en Anya ese dia aunque ella no lo admita nunca, sabia que verlos con esa tipa la habia destrozado, Anya nunca fue muy afectiva con los hombres, en cambio era muy liberal, era juguetona y tenia esa magica aura que atraia a todos.

Aleksandra se mantuvo junto a su hermana todo el tiempo, por el echo de que quería estar con su hermana y también porque odiaba quedarse sola, ella sabia la complicada relacion de su triangulo amoroso, y noto que le afecto su partida, cuando sus padres murieron, al no tener mas familiares, viajaron por el mundo con la historia de dos hermanas adineradas huerfanas, con el tiempo su fortuna crecio ya que eran buenas inversionistas y las ventajas de ser un vampiro esque puedes ipnotizar a la gente para que te de cosas gratis.

Hace 350 años Anya desapareció durante dos siglos, todo ese tiempo Aleksandra busco a su hermana pero nunca la encontró, nunca supo lo que paso con ella solo que un dia apareció en su puerta y estaba desecha, nunca la había visto tan dañada, no hablabla , no se alimentaba, y tenia unas extrañas marcas en su cuerpo, cosa que era extraño ya que es un vampiro y los vampiros se sanan, cuando Aleksandra hablo seriamente con Anya, ella le dijo sobre lo que Katherina alias Katherine le había echo, todo su tiempo desaparecida era por culpa de ella, fue algo horrible y Anya finalmente apago sus emociones. Aleksandra se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo a pesar de lo desagradable que se había vuelto su hermana no importa cuantas veces le rompa el cuello, cosa que parece lo hizo como un millón de veces con ella, era su hermana y finalmente cuando Anya se canso de tratar de desacerse de Aleksandra idearon un plan de venganza contra "Katherine".

Ahora estaban en Mystic Falls, mañana empezaría la escuela, le gustaba la idea, haría amigos también habian escuchado que los originales se encontraban aqui, en la cuna de los seres sobrenaturales, también podrían visitar a los Salvatore, Stefan era un buen tipo, , pero Damon, el es un imbecil y Anya se acuesta con el de vez en cuando, Anya es por decirlo muy promiscua, se acuesta con todo el mundo. Aleksandra tampoco es muy santa, no es tan promiscua como su hermana pero tiene unas cuantas aventuras.

Pero sabia que no había que distraerse de su objetivo, vinieron por venganza.


End file.
